piratepartyfandomcom-20200215-history
Issues to Cover
This page is a list. There are three categories: "Logistics", where basic parts of party structure will be discussed, "Pirate Issues", where you list issues you want to cover that are related to traditional Pirate Party issues, and "Regular Issues", where everything else goes. Feel free to add in any issue you want. Zblewski will skim out issues not relevant to federal politics, and will expand a category with a page for each issue. Two rules: Just state the basic topic, and don't comment on the issues yet, just add some. Cette page est une liste. Il y a trois catégories: "Logistique"'', où les bases de la structure logistique du parti seront discutées, "Questions Pirates", où vous trouverez la liste des problématiques au coeur des revendications traditionnelles du Parti Pirate, et "Regular Issues" (Questions ordinaires), où toutes les problématiques qui n'entrent pas dans ces catégories sont exposées. N'hésitez pas à contribuer à ces listes de problématiques. Zblewski va parcourir les questions qui ne sont pas pertinentes pour la politique fédérale, et créera une catégorie avec une page pour chaque question. Deux règles pour vos ajouts : ne faites que nommer le sujet et n'y faites aucun commentaire pour le moment, le but ici n'est que de bâtir une liste.'' Logistics / Logistique *The PPoC has come to an informal agreement in which the party will stand strong united only on key Pirate Issues, all other issues will be up to the judgment of the candidate based on his or her riding's general consensus. *''Le PPdC a décidé de manière informelle que ses candidats seront unis dans leurs revendications en lien à des Questions pirates clés. Toutes autres revendications seront laissées à la discrétion du candidat, suivant le consensus général de sa circonscription. '' Pirate Issues / Questions pirates *Socialization of ISPs / Socialisation des ISPs (fournisseurs de service Internet) *Peer-to-peer (P2P) File sharing La partage de fichiers en utilisant P2P (personne à personne) *Expiration of copyright / Expiration du droit d'auteur *Limitations to copyright / Limitations du droit d'auteur *Pharmaceutical patents / Les brevets dans la médecine *Net neutrality / Neutralité de l'Internet *Accessibility to information / Accessibilité aux Renseignements Regular Issues / Questions ordinaires *Post-secondary educational funding *Research and innovation funding *Progressive taxation *Criminal sentencing *Youth Criminal Justice Act *Legalization and Taxation of Marijuana as a revenue source *Poverty and narrowing the gap between rich and poor *Government Transparency *Control and transparency of government-lobbyist interactions *International Relations *Strong citizen control of Police *Proportional representation *Aboriginal rights *Withdrawal of Canadian troops from foreign countries *Possession of firearms *Right for self defense *Right to defend the property *Cancellation of obligatory insurance *Grants for artistic and creative endeavours *Responsibility of government to its people *Union rights and liberties *Neutral nationwide broadband and wireless access *Dedication to renewable energy sources *Removing barriers to implementation of alternative fuel consumer vehicles (such as electric cars) *Fostering the growth and staying power of Canadian technology companies as a means of diversifying the Canadian economy further to traditional comodities and manufacturing sectors *The inclusion of many other issues in order to alienate the majority of support for the one issue party